Hell on the Heart
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Cammie's family life ended when her mother died. 1brother ran off backpacking, another landing himself inside jail. And once she has the perfect boyfriend, how can someone mess up just what she thinks is true love? T more mild sexual situations & Language
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: Cammie, Zach, and Macey belong to Ally Carter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hell on the Heart <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>She's as pretty as a picture<br>Every bit as funny as she is smart  
>Got a smile that'll hold you together<br>And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_- Eric Church _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part I<em>**

* * *

><p>She'd always thought she was in love, since her freshmen year in high school. She was certain she was; certain she knew what love was.<p>

She'd been crushing on him for so long. She began to go to Huntington Boarding school when she was fourteen; the new girl for the first time. And then there was the gorgeous, intelligent, amazing Taylor Davs. He was a year older than her, and did not actually ask her out till her sophomore year. But she loved him before that; she loved him from afar.

And of course she was the new girl, who was a mystery to everyone, who hid her past and batted her eyes lashes to get what she wanted.

Everyone assumed she was a daddy's girl, because she was spoilt and rich, even though no one had even heard her speak of her parents, let alone meet them. Because the truth was her adoring, artistic mother had died a serious accident when Cammie was fourteen, leaving her father cold and emotionless, ignorant to his children's existence. He shipped her off to boarding school because he did not know how to raise a child on his own, let alone three.

And she was sure she was in love with Taylor—the perfect boy. And he was. He'd kiss her and never push her into anything. He was sweet on her even when she was being a total bitch to him. She loved him because he made her feel safe and wanted.

Now, when she looked back she did know exactly when she fell out of love with him, assuming she'd been in love with him in the first place. She only knew it had a shit ton to do with his best friend.

For some reason she could not explain she never told him about her family. She never told him how much her mother meant to her, how much it killed her to see her father become stone cold, about all the memories as he played with her and her two brothers as a child.

And she certainly did not tell him that one of those mentioned brothers had ended up in prison from killing a man when he was so high on drugs and the other brother had completely abandoned the family and ran off backpacking in Europe the minute he heard their mother had died.

In fact, she told him she was an only child with aristocrat parents. _Parents_. She never even told him she didn't have a mother.

And he believed her.

So every time she got off the phone with the jail-bird brother and was crying she'd lie and say she'd been calling her father.

Taylor did not know just how broken the relationship between her and her father was. He assumed that she just wasn't close with him and never talked much.

Even then Cammie had to admit it to herself, Taylor would never know her. Not the way she wished he could. She could never tell him anything because his past was perfect, completely flawless. He would never accept the person she really was.

Cammie did not talk to her father much, and only did when he called her on holidays, and occasionally on her birthday. She talked to her brother whom was in jail, Calvin, often. She occasional received a postcard from her other brother, Ashton, while he was backpacking in Europe.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay. So new story. This is pretty much the exposition. I'm not sure how many chaptersparts it will have but I'm thinking around ten. This is going to be a very fast pace story, not like Fishtale where I pretty much write every moment. It mainly says what happens and then sort of a memory/flashback without being a flashback but just further explains the plot._

_FYI this is a ZAMMIE story. _

_If you have any questions please review.  
>And if you liked it . . .<br>REVIEW? _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hell On the Heart _**

* * *

><p><em>Heaven help the fool who did her wrong<br>It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
>He should've thought of that<br>Before he left her all alone_

_-Clay Walker _

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Part II<em>**

* * *

><p>Then there was a night when her father called, for no special occasion, and she was surprised.<p>

"Dad?" she wondered, answering the phone.

"Cammie," he said, in the voice he'd used for so long. So void of any emotion— so empty. "Something's happened."

Cammie looked around her room at the moment. Her roommate, Macey McHenry, was snoozing in her bed as it was almost five in the morning. Taylor lay in the bed with her, still sound asleep, one arm draped casually around her waist.

"Something like what?" she asked, trying not to let her nerves get to her.

"It's Ashton," he murmured, and if Cammie didn't know better she would have sworn she heard remorse in his voice.

"Ashton?" Cammie asked, unable to help herself. Ashton was her eldest brother. The one whom had run away, they had barely heard from in four years. "What happened?"

A feeling of dread washed over her as she anticipated what her father would say.

"He's back," her father said, and Cammie thought she heard his voice soften. "He's home."

"Dad—"

"I'd like for you to come home."

"_What_?" Cammie replied, her voice unconsciously growing louder as she became more agitated. Taylor stirred next to her, but didn't wake. Cammie's eyes snapped across the room to Macey, whose eyes were now open and observing.

Macey was the only one at Huntington that knew about her family— the whole nine yards.

"I want you to come home."

"For how long?" she asked, unable to keep lying down. She slipped from the covers, out of Taylor's arms and navigated around the dimly lit room.

"Permanently."

She almost dropped the phone.

"I. . ." she shook her head, and glanced over at Macey, who was now sitting up, looking at her with a questioning gaze. "What?"

"I want you to come home," her father repeated. "We need to be a family again."

"Dad I don't think—"

"Ashton is home. And Calvin's sentence is almost up. I think its due time we be a family again."

"Dad," Cammie said again, softly. "I don't _want_ to come home."

"Cammie—"

"You don't care about us. I know you don't. If you had I wouldn't have been shipped off here anyway," she took a breath. "We haven't been a family for a while."

"Cameron," he said. "Don't be childish about this. You are coming home."

"I _don't want to_."

"We are going to fix this family."

Cammie bit her teeth together, her heart conflicted. Of course she did not want to leave Huntington. This was her home now. She didn't want to give that up. But her father— actually wanting to care for her? He sounded sincere, and she hadn't heard him speak like that in forever.

She took a breath.

"I need to talk to Cal."

"Cam—"

"I'll call you back later," she murmured. "Bye dad."

He tried to speak again but she had already clicked the end button and set the phone down on the window sill.

She glanced over at Taylor, who seemed to be waking up, a bit dazed.

"Cam?" he called, looking around for her.

"Here," she said, and slid back into the bed before he could wonder if something was wrong. "I just had to pee."

He laughed lightly, and tightened his arms around her. "Good," he muttered, before his head relaxed back into the pillow, and he was back out.

Across the room Cammie met her best friend's icy blue eyes. Macey's eyes were all knowing, maybe even a bit sympathetic. Macey nodded her head at Cammie. She knew

Cammie never told Taylor anything about her family. Macey didn't know _why_, but she assumed it was because Cammie thought he would go kicking and screaming if he found out one of her brothers was a killer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This Shows Taylor and Cammie's relationship, and what's going on with her family..<br>__Next Chapter will introduce Zach. ;) _

_The double chapter update was for the super short chapters... sorry but its set up in a way that all the chapter are short. Oh well :P_

_REVIEW? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hell on the Heart **_

* * *

><p><em>So you stole my world, Now I'm just a phony<br>Remembering the girl  
>Leaves me down and lonely, We'll send it in a letter<br>Make yourself feel better_

_- Gary Allen _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part III<em>**

* * *

><p>By the time Taylor woke up again, at a much more reasonable hour, Cammie was already gone. She did that often, disappearing after they'd spent a night together, only to disappear the next morning without so much as a note. But she'd reappear later, not offering an explanation despite him asking.<p>

She never told him that almost every morning she ran to a diner five miles away and waited for her brother to call, just so she wouldn't be recognized by any of her class mates.

There were so many things she didn't tell him, things she wanted to tell him but couldn't— wouldn't.

She loved him, and she knew he loved her; but she wasn't ready for that to end. She'd prolong the inevitable as long as possible.

"Hey Cam," Taylor said, as he sat next to her at the lunch table. "Where'd you get off to this morning?" He didn't expect her to answer; he never did. He just thought he was being polite in asking. Or maybe he hoped that maybe one time she'd tell him anyway.

She shrugged and didn't answer. She could have said she went on a run, which was true. But she didn't, instead lying to him the whole time.

"I missed you," he said, and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at his affection. "I know," she replied, in a sweet voice.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel cheap," he joked. "Taking off every morning after we make love."

Cammie had always thought it was weird that he called it that. But Taylor was raised a Christian and insisted they called it that. But she guessed that since they _were_ in love it made sense. It was just a bit weird when it was said out loud.

She laughed, and kissed him briefly. "You know I love you."

He smiled. "I know."

She nudged his shoulder affectionately.

His fingers trailed along her thigh when he jerked, as if suddenly remembering something.

"What is it?" Cammie asked, turning away from her food. "What did you forget?"

He smiled briefly at how easy she could read him.

"My friend from back home is coming to visit," he said. "I totally blanked."

"Zach?" Cammie asked, referring to the friend she had heard so much about.

Taylor smile, "the one and only. You're going to love him Cam."

She laughed and shook her head. "I thought he was an asshole.'

Taylor shrugged. "He is. You guys share the same sense of humor though," he said. "Got the whole mystery vibe."

"We've been dating for years, Tay."

His eyes softened. "And I still feel like you're holding back."

Cammie looked away. They'd had this conversation before. He knew—or had some sort of six sense— that she was hiding something. But she never owned up to it. She knew it annoyed him, and made him a bit angry. And honestly, maybe if he actually showed the anger she would have told him, and then she'd know he wasn't so damned perfect.

The main problem with her and Taylor was that they had _never_ had an argument. Sure a little spat, but never an argument.

What kind of couple didn't have fights? He always diffused his temper before he could get angry and reform back into his sweet boyfriend self.

And she had to admit; it got a bit aggravating.

"Anyway," Cammie said. "When's he getting here?"

"Now," Taylor muttered. "I'm meeting him at the front gate."

He pecked her on the lips. "I'll catch up with you later."

As it turned out he caught up with her after school. She was in the courtyard, doing her literature homework.

"Cammie!" Taylor's voice called, cutting through the cool autumn night. "There you are."

She looked up, seeing Taylor and another tall and gorgeous boy walking towards her.

The boy had the whole dark and handsome thing going on. His dark hair fell in waves over his forehead and his skin was evenly tanned, his eyes an intoxicating color green.

And for some reason, when she looked into those eyes, she felt as though she'd seen them before.

"Zach," he said to the boy. "This is my long-term girlfriend, Cammie. Cammie this is my best friend from home, Zach."

He grinned at her, in a way that would make any girl's heart melt. It even worked on her; right before she reminded herself she had a boyfriend— whom happened to be standing right next to her.

She smiled back, with her naturally perfect straight teeth, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Nice to see Tay wasn't talking about an imaginary friend all these years," she said, giving her boyfriend a playful look.

"Thanks Cam," he muttered.

She grinned at him before returning her attention to Zach.

"Same," he murmured, a smirk pulling at his lips. He decided he liked this girl. She was hot, and Taylor had obviously landed a good one. It was a shame she was off limits.

When she turned back to mutter something to Taylor he appraised her again, right from her toes, up her long tight covered legs, over the curves of her body, right up to her electric grey-blue eyes.

Those eyes, Zach thought for a moment. _What the fuck? _He thought to himself. _Why does she seem familiar? _

He studied her eyes again and racked his brain or memories. He was still looking at them when her gaze met his and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you just look familiar."

She smiled a bit, "it's weird because I feel the same way."

Taylor looked between the two of them, slightly confused.

Then Zach asked a question that made her bones go cold, "do you have a brother?"

Cammie blinked. Once, then twice. "Um, no."

It was all rushing back to Zach now. "Yeah, Ashton. Ashton Morgan he said he had a little—"

"I don't have a brother," she repeated, glancing at her boyfriend, who seemed confused.

"Oh," Zach said.

"Ashton Morgan?" Taylor then asked. "The one you went backpacking with around Europe?"

_Fuck_.

"Yeah, he said he had a little sister," Zach continued. "Named Cammie."

"Coincidence?" Cammie said easily, but her eyes were trained on Zach. He looked back at her, seeing her blue eyes darken a shade, and looked almost threatening.

"Must be," Taylor said, much to her relief. "Cam doesn't have any siblings."

Zach looked at Cammie, who was giving him a steady glare. He decided that he would do better not to point out the fact that Ashton and Cammie had the exact same eyes.

"I guess," he said, still looking at Cammie.

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him again, although her eyes were still cautious.

"I've actually got to get going," she said.

"Where?" Taylor asked. "I thought we could all get dinner and —"

"I'm meeting with Mace, sorry Tay," she said. She reached up and kissed him gently. "Another time. Bye Zach," she said, brushing past him and walking away, not looking back at the boys.

"You're right," Zach said. "She's a mystery."

Taylor nodded his head. "I don't know what she's hiding."

_I do_, Zach thought.

"Maybe it's nothing."

Zach decided he wouldn't tell Taylor about just how certain he was that Cammie and Ashton were sibling before he talked with Cammie himself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Coincidence my ass. Jeez Taylor's a dumb shit. Oh well we don't want him finding out just yet ... :P<br>So what do we think of Zach?  
>Next chapter will be much more interesting. I SWEAR. :)<br>**REVIEW?**_

_PS thank you to all my lovely reviewers :):) _

_Loved all the reviews :D _


	4. Chapter 4

Hell**_ on the Heart _**

* * *

><p><em>Down in your car, out by the pier<br>You laid me down, whispered in my ear  
>'I hate my life, hold on to me'<br>Ah, if you ever decide to leave  
>Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go<em>

_-Kenny Chesney_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part IV<em>**

* * *

><p>The next morning Cammie returned to the diner.<p>

When her phone buzzed, she answered it immediately.

"Hello," she said robotic voice. "Will you accept the charges of the Virginia state prison from," Calvin's voice was muffled in the back ground as he talked to someone else.

"Yes," Cammie replied; as she always did. "Cal?" she called into the phone.

"Hey lil sis."

"Hi," she said. "How are you?"

"Same old."

She smiled, and played with the photo she had found last night. "Have you spoken with dad?"

"The emotionless bastard?" Calvin complied. "Yeah, I spoke to him."

"So you know you're getting out soon?"

"Yes girly, I know that."

Calvin had called her 'girly' her whole life. It started when they were children because, as a child she was a girly-girl. And he just never stopped.

"Are you excited?"

"Fuck yes. I've been in jail for four and a half years."

"And you aren't taking anything . . . right?"

"Clean and sober for three years," Calvin said, his voice prideful.

"Good. And you feel okay, you know, mentally?"

He breathed out. "Yes girly I'm fine."

"I just don't want it to happen again."

"It won't."

"Cal."

"Cam."

"I'm being serious."

"I'll stay off the drugs," he said. "I swear."

"And you'll tell me if you ever feel like taking them again?"

He laughed a little bit. "Yes. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"If I don't take care of you; no one will."

"I know girly. And I love you for it."

"I love you too."

And at that moment, a boy caught her eyes across the room. Not just any boy; Zach Goode.

He was staring straight at her, a smirk twisted on his lips.

"I have to go," Cammie muttered into the phone, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Sure, bye. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

She hung up, and looked at Zach. Who was getting out of his seat and heading towards her. She took the picture that lay on the table and shoved it in her lap before he reached her.

"And what might you be doing here?" he asked, sliding into the booth across from her.

"Eating," she muttered.

"Really?" he asked, and looked around. "It doesn't seem like you've ordered."

"I was on the phone."

"You are quite the mystery Cammie Morgan."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that you and I needed to have a little chat," he said, his eyes blazing with fake innocence.

"So you followed me here?" she asked.

He laughed and shook his head, his chestnut hair falling into his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Running into you here was a complete coincidence."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You're brother."

"I don't have a brother," she replied.

"I'm not going to tell Tay," Zach said. "If that's what you're worried about."

"I don't have a brother," she repeated. That was her story, and she was sticking to it.

"Really?" he asked. "Then why do you have a picture of Ashton and me sitting in your lap?"

Her heart almost stopped at the direct confrontation.

"I . . . How did you know. . .?"

"I passed by your table on the way in while you were on the phone. You didn't see me."

"Oh," she muttered, then ran a hair through her dirty blonde hair. "Fine I have a brother."

"Two— if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, I have two. What tipped you off?"

"It could be the fact that you look exactly like Ashton, only in girl form. But it was probably when I went backpacking in Europe with him and he told me he had a little brother and a little sister, named Cammie."

"That will do it," she muttered. "Okay so I have a brother. What now?"

"Why doesn't Taylor know this?" Zach asked. "Why are you hiding it from him?"

She glared at him. "Why doesn't Taylor know you joined the military?" she shot back.

Zach face paled a bit and he looked at her, and she could see anger growing in his eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"Ashton told us he went backpacking in Europe," she said. "I believed him until I got a letter in the mail from the US army."

"He told me you didn't know."

Cammie placed the picture back on the table. Zach and Ashton were smiling at the camera, both of them about seventeen. It was a headshot so you couldn't tell much. But it looked like they were in some sort of torn up city. Ashton had told her it was a village in Italy.

The picture had been taken in Iraq.

"He doesn't know I do. I'm sure my father knows however, I doubt that kind of thing is easy to hide."

Zach nodded his head. "You know how to play dirty don't you?"

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Last I heard Ashton was heading home," Zach said, changing the subject.

She nodded. "He is."

"That means daddy told him it was time to come home."

"What do you mean?"

"You're dad sent him into the army," Zach replied, knowing she didn't know this. "Right after you're mother died."

"I . . ." Cammie looked back at the photo. Ashton must have been nineteen or twenty, two years after their mother had died. "Why?"

Zach shrugged. "That part Ashton didn't care to tell."

"I mean out of him and Calvin, Cal should have been the —"

"I don't think it was an attitude the problem so much as a hubris problem."

She looked at him.

"Ashton had too much pride to stick around and watch his family fall apart. I'm think your father sent him away so he wouldn't become like. . ."

Cammie raised an eyebrow, guessing the name that would come off of his tongue but didn't say anything.

"Himself."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprised. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Zach shrugged, and gave her a lazy grin. "Seems to me you've got a lot of family history to catch up on."

"Zach—"

He met her eyes.

"—why didn't you tell Taylor you were in the military?"

He shook his head lightly. "It's not any of your concern."

"It's because you don't think he would approve isn't it?" she wondered if he had the same problem as she did.

He gave her a smile, a genuine smile, even if it was a little sad. "Something like that."

"That's why I didn't tell him," she admitted. "I love Tay, really I do," she was sure she meant it. "But he's the most judgmental person I know."

"So why not move on?" Zach asked. There was something in his eyes that made her heart beat a little faster and her breath come a bit quicker.

She gave him a soft smile, ignoring the fact that she suddenly felt nervous. "I love Taylor," she said.

"That's all there is to it?"

She shook her head at him. "You've never been in love have you?"

Zach gave her a humorless smile. "I thought I was."

She looked surprised. She hadn't expected him to be that kind of guy. "What does that mean?"

"It means; you don't know what love is Cammie, and neither do I," he looked her straight in the eye. "But I'm fairly certain you don't lie to the ones you love."

"I don't lie to him."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Because you _didn't_ tell him early you didn't have a brother."

She frowned. "That's my business."

He shrugged. "Just giving you some life advice. You shouldn't be with someone who doesn't know everything about you."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like Taylor and I as a couple?" she asked, her gut tell her exactly that.

He smirked at her. "Maybe I don't."

"He's your best friend."

Zach gave her an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "You're point?"

"He's your best _friend_."

He grinned at her, mischievously. "Let's just say he has something I want," he said, never taking her eyes off of her. "Best friend or not."

She stared at him, incredulous. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"There's something wrong with you," she snapped.

His grin didn't waver, and he stood to get up.

"This coming from the girl who had a brother in jail, and a lying father, all of which she doesn't disclose to her boyfriend of what? Three years?"

She glowered at him. "You are an asshole."

He kept his mischievous grin on. "I never said I wasn't."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah: Zach's kind of an asshole. :P oh well. He gets better I promise. <em>

_So family drama comes into play. Cammie's father and Ashton.  
>And If yall have questions please review and ask if your confused about anything ;) <em>

**_REVEIW? _**

Shoutouts:  
><strong><em>: <em>**_Um... I'm kind of madly in love with Country music :D I deicded at the beginning I was going to use only country songs for this story :P Sorry to everyone else that doesn't like country cause I sure as hell love it. _

_**girltalk138: **Yup. Zach knows way more... as you have just read :) _

**_lax it like u field it:_**_Thanks ;) but i just meant the plot thickens :)_

_**Zammie17: **Thank you so much! And No Taylor doesn't want them together as a couple, he just thinks they're alike personality. He would never even think about his sweet girlfriend maybe cheating on him. _


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Hell on the Heart**

* * *

><p><em>I've never known a love<em>  
><em>My soul was searching for<em>  
><em>Now I look into that great big blue<em>  
><em>Feel nothing I've felt before<em>  
><em>I'm alone<em>

_- Eli Young Band _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part V<em>**

* * *

><p>To say she'd never seen it coming would be the understatement of the century.<p>

Cammie would never be able to figure out how she became so smitten with him. She knew it couldn't have been his charm.

But somehow she got so completely wrapped up in him he cost her the person she thought she loved most in the world.

It started with persuasive words, little comments that would make her blush cherry red. Every time she saw him her heart beat a little bit faster, almost to the point where she could have sworn everyone in the room could hear it.

He made her feel childish; like she was so naïve.

But if she had to give one reason why she became close enough with him it was because he knew all of her secrets— all of the family dirt. He understood, and he was the only person she could talk to about it.

He knew Ashton, and he knew her.

The thing that confused her most was how Zach could do that to his best friend. Didn't guys have some sort of code where you couldn't pull shit like that? She knew girls certainly did.

"Cam," Zach sang sitting down at the diner with her.

"Zach," she sang back, not looking from her work.

"Whatcha doing?"

"School work."

"Why are you doing it here?" he asked curiously, closely watching her expression.

She shrugged. "No reason," but a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh god," he said, and she looked up. "You're avoiding Taylor."

"I am not," she said, as though it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yes you are," he argued, and she could feel him observing her as he usually did in the way that made her want to creep out of her good girl skin and throw herself at him. "But now the question is. . . why?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "Taylor's going to kill you."

Zach raised an eyebrow as she looked back to her work. "And why would he do that?"

"Because you hit on his girlfriend all the time."

Zach let the smirk that infuriated her to no end grace his lips, "that's because he doesn't deserve her."

She put her pencil down and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "He's your best friend. Aren't you supposed to support him?"

Zach continued to smirk.

"You know we've had this conversation before right?"

She sighed. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Let's put it this way, you can't even tell Taylor everything, the deepest conversation you've ever had with him was probably about the weather."

Her eyebrows squinted together and she scowled, opening her mouth to protest. He held up a finger, "Whereas you tell me, a complete stranger, all about your family problems."

"You already knew."

"All I'm saying is you don't like him as much as you think you do."

"I love him," she snapped.

He shook his head. "No you don't."

"Stop telling me how I feel."

Zach shrugged, slightly amused at how riled up she was getting. Then he got up from his end of the table and stood in front of her.

She looked up at him with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Stand up," he commanded, glancing around the almost deserted diner.

She rolled her eyes and look back to her work. "No."

But then he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, gentler then she would have ever thought possible.

Then he looked at hers, his eyes a vibrant green with an emotion she couldn't decipher.

And then his mouth was on top of hers, literally taking her breath away. He was gentle, and she knew it was because he was giving her the chance to pull away. And she knew she should have but for some reason, the thought about him knowing her so deeply and betraying his best friends made her throw her conscience out the door. Her devil took over as she returned the kiss, being the first to slip her tongue in his mouth. His hands ran down her sides, one resting on her hip while the other one when to cup her ass.

If Cammie had kept going as she was she might have ravished him over the table. Zach was the first one to force her away, a satisfied look on his face.

She touched her lips, while she bit it, drawing Zach's attention back to them.

"You weren't thinking of Taylor then were you?" he asked, his eyes still glued to her rosy, soft, pink lips.

"Um . . ." was all she answered, unable to reply.

"That's what I thought," Zach said, his eyes suddenly snapping back up to hers.

And then, as though reason had been forced back into her face snapped into a scowl.

"You should not have done that."

He just smirked, only making her more irritated. "You weren't complaining," he responded.

"I have a boyfriend."

"If I remember correctly I was the one to pull away."

"How can you do this to him?" she snapped.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "How can you?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so Zach really is an asshole. But I swear he does get better. I just wanted to make a story where Zach isn't all goody-goody and he actually has asshole qualities that may in the future be masked but will always be there ;P<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Hell on the Heart **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_I am so close now to walking away_  
><em>About to walk a path I've gotta take<em>  
><em>I am packing up heading out<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't sleep I'm dreaming way too loud<em>  
><em>I'm so close now, so close now<em>  
><em>To getting out<em>

_-Eli Young Band_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part VI<em>**

* * *

><p>She, truthfully, did not mean for it to happen again. But whenever they were alone he would take her off guard and kiss her, and for whatever reason she always kissed him back, never the first one to pull away.<p>

And then it got to the point where she waited around for him to make the move, just so she could feel his lips on hers again.

It surprised her about how little guilt she felt for cheating on her boyfriend. She felt bad, but not bad enough to try and stop that affair from happening.

She lay on the bed, Zach on top of her, without a shirt, kissing down her neck in an intimate way. Her hands clawed down his chest, his hard, firm, gorgeous chest. They fell on his tightly toned stomach as she eagerly felt them over.

"Babe," Zach gasped as he took a breath, coming up for air. "I'm starting to think you only like me for my body."

She ignored his comment because she knew he was making fun of her. She had told him was just a physical thing and she didn't feel anything more towards him then friendly feelings.

His smirk was on his face and she pushed him off of him, riled that he had killed the mood.

"Babe," he said, almost incredulously as he looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and reached for her own shirt throwing it on and tossing his towards him.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" he asked and directed his hands to his jeans which had a rather large tent in them.

She huffed and sat up. "It's your fault, take care of it."

"How's it my fault?" he complained, leisurely lying on her bed, looking at her. She looked at him for a second, but only to glare.

"You ruined the moment."

"What, by teasing you?" he asked, a boyish grin falling on his face. It was the grin he didn't show often but when he did it made her knees go week. She was thankful she was sitting on the bed.

"Yes," she snapped.

He sighed and pushed himself of the bed. He threw his shirt on. "Not my fault you have feelings for me."

She scowled. "I do not. We've been over this before."

He winked, "Again, not my fault."

"I don't have feeling for you."

He shrugged, and kissed her on the cheek and pulled back but keeping his face close to hers. Unable to help herself she looked at him, noticing the curve of his cheekbones, the way his green eyes were always bright with amusement, his hair flopping in his face, slightly sweaty from their previous activities.

"Don't scowl babe," he said. "Doesn't suit you."

And the way he said it, in such a sweet boy-friendly way she did smile, even though she tried not to.

"That's better," he concluded, stepping away, the moment before there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Cammie called, her voice not missing a beat, as she already knew it was Taylor.

"Cammie, babe?" he asked.

Zach sent her another amused look, his lips still twisted into a smirk as he took a seat on the carpeted floor.

Taylor calling her babe, referred to her to Zach calling her babe, not five seconds ago, and she felt a sudden stab of guilt.

"Come in!"

Taylor entered, not at all surprised to see Zach siting on the floor adjacent to his girlfriend. The pillow in his lap overlooked, hiding Zach's massive boner. For him it had become a regular thing as he noticed they got along surprisingly well. As far as he knew they acted like brother and sister— if he only knew.

"Hi," he said, taking a seat next to Cammie on the bed, kissing her on the cheek, right in place Zach had just kissed.

She offered a small smile, different from the one she had before; force.

"Hey."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a deeper look at Zach and Cammie's relationship. Showing Cammie doesn't feel very guilty about the whole ordeal. <em>

_And Zach was being a sweet heart :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell on the Heart **

* * *

><p><em>Callin' you name it's a waste of my breath<br>There's no reachin' you across this cold and empty bed  
>Stirrin' up ashes, tryin' to find passion<br>Where there's no love left  
>It's like trying to put smoke back in this cigarette<em>

_-Jason Aldean_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part VII<em>**

* * *

><p>Cammie had convinced her father not to make her come home until winter, telling him that she need to finish her school work and tie up some loose ends.<p>

She had called her father and he had informed her that Calvin was officially out of jail and he was on parole, back under his roof.

She was excited to see her brother. Both her brothers. Although she had many questions for Ashton, now that she knew what she had learned from Zach.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Taylor asked as she tried to finish packing her things.

She nodded. "I just can't deal with you meeting them now Tay," she said, in the nicest way possible. "Not this time."

"We've been dating for three years and I've never met you're parents."

She sighed. "I know and it's inconvenient but my dad said he and my mom are going through a rough patch," she said, easily making the lie of the top of her head. "I don't want you there for that."

"I want to support you."

She sighed. "Taylor, please just drop it."

He let out a frustrated groan but didn't say anything before he walked out of her room, saying a brief goodbye.

"Somebody's angry," A voice said from the doorway, somehow not surprising her.

She rolled her eyes, "please. He doesn't get angry. He never does."

"Oh because you like it rough right?" he said. "That's why you're shacking up with me."

"Shut up," she snapped, her tone very annoyed and she was not in the mood for Zach's bullshit.

But then she heard the door close and the next thing she knew, she felt Zach's arms closing in around her waist. He touched his lips to the back of her neck in a feather light kiss.

"You're over thinking things," he muttered in her ear, using his sweet tone that he knew softened her up.

She shook her head and continued to pile things into her bag. She then felt an overwhelming sadness overcome her.

"I can't do this to him anymore." She said and felt like she was ready to burst with tears.

Zach didn't sit with her, instead standing in front of gauging her reactions.

"And that means. . .?"

"I don't think I can do this with you anymore. I don't want to."

It looked as though a dark storm cloud had come over Zach's face.

"You're really choosing him over me?" he asked, his voice flat. His tone surprised her as she thought he'd joke about it. But he sounded serious.

"I think I have to."

"Why?" the question stumped her.

"Because I love him," it was the same excuse she'd been giving him for weeks.

"You could _love _me," he countered, looking her dead in the eyes.

She bit her lips and looked away, to her clothes tucked neatly away in her suitcase. "But I don't."

He sighed. "I don't get you Cammie."

"Fine, leave."

"You know I'm not going to be back here after break," he added, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

She took a deep breath. "I know."

"You know Taylor's my best friend," he started. "I would do anything for him. I—"

"Then why do you keep trying to take me away from him?" she snapped. "Doesn't sound like a best friend to me."

Zach eyed her carefully. "Because I'm selfish. I love myself more than I love him."

"Fine," she said, but secretly she was slightly relieved at him for finally giving her the answer she knew all along. "Then you can go someone who loves themselves as much as you."

"I already did."

She glared at him. "I am not selfish."

"Oh really?" he wondered. "You don't cheat on your boyfriend with his best friend? You don't tell said boyfriend about your family? That you have a brother who was in jail?"

"That is none of your business," she hissed.

"It became my business when _you_ began to tell me all about it. You told me _everything_. You can't even tell Taylor you don't have a mother."

That sent her over the edge. "GET OUT!" She screamed.

Zach knew he was pushing too far with the comment about her mother, as he knew she was extremely sensitive about it. But right now he was being selfish and he wanted her.

"Bye," he snapped, his voice sharp with impatience. And then he stormed out the door, slamming loudly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another Chapter :) Yay. So we see Zach and Cammie's relationship some more :) And how they interact and how they really feel about one another. Or at least how Zach feels. Next chapter will be about the Morgan Family ;)<em>

_Peace 3  
>Love 3<br>**Review 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

__**Hell on the Heart **

* * *

><p><em>I'd love to say I can hold myself together<br>But I can't help but come unglued  
>Every time I see you<br>Every time I see you_

_- Luke Bryan _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part VIII<em>**

* * *

><p>Cammie returned home, her mind constantly countering from Zach and Taylor, unable to stop herself from stressing out.<p>

She tried to focus her thoughts on thinking about seeing her brothers again, and maybe seeing a not so detached father for once.

But when she began to think of that she wondered what it was her father was hiding from her and why he had decided to hide it form her. Zach had said he hadn't wanted Ashton to become like himself, which made no sense to her.

Ever since her mother died he was like a ghost. He would come and go not really having any purpose, he never spoke more than short commands. But his voice was the worse:

It was to detached and void of anything: happiness, joy, even anger or sadness. He simple didn't show emotion. And as a child Cammie had never been sure how to deal with that.

Her father was an undecipherable man but she simply hoped he had changed with the return of his two sons.

She hoped he reformed back into the man she knew as a child: the one who tucked her in at night and let her curl up on his lap as he watched the evening news.

She wanted her dad back.

And as much a Taylor, or even Zach meant to her, her family came first. If her father had in fact changed she wouldn't return to Huntington, she would stay and revel in it as long as she could.

"Sis!" a deep, barely familiar voice called as she hopped out of Macey's car— her transportation back to Roseville.

She said a quick goodbye to Macey as she revved out of the driveway before she turned to the house and saw two fully grown boys running head on towards her.

Before she could even realize which brother was which she was swept up into a double embrace between the two, hugging her tightly.

"Hey," she breathed, even though her oxygen was practically cut off with how tight they were holding her.

"Girly," she heard Calvin greet.

"Cams," Ashton said.

"Ahh!" she screamed again, wrapping them both in a hug again as she hadn't seen them in so long. "God, I missed you guys!"

Calvin smiled sheepishly. "Missed you too girly, hope you didn't get to high on yourself at the preppy boarding school."

"Yeah," Ashton agreed. "Bring a boyfriend back perhaps?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Not even one?" Calvin wondered. "For four years?"

She shrugged. "None of them important enough to bring home."

And like Taylor didn't know about Ashton and Calvin, Ashton and Calvin didn't need to know about Taylor.

She smiled. "I'm so happy to be home."

"That's not what dad said," Ashton cut in.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if I'm excited to be spending time with him."

Calvin nodded his head in silent agreement.

Ashton gave them both a look of exasperated patience. "Stop being horrible, he's not that bad."

Cammie's eyes met his briefly and she suddenly remembered he had lied to her. He had gone off to the war, making her believe he was really on a back packing trip. Who did that sort of thing?

She decided she would confront him about it later, as she didn't want for it to ruin her stay at home.

Calvin and she then exchanged a look, "maybe he's changed," Calvin said smoothly, in a voice that you could tell he didn't mean it and was saying it for Ashton benefit.

Ashton seemed indifferent.

"Come on then," he said. "Let's go inside, I'm sure dad is eager to see you."

Cammie couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I guess it's like a little family reunion," she mumbled.

That sparked attention in Ashton's face.

"Actually," he started, and Cammie knew that the next words out of her mouth would not be something she wanted to hear. "A friend of mine is coming by for a couple days."

The bubble of dread in her stomach began to expand as she could only guess what friend it might be. She knew Ashton had more then one friend, excluding Zach Goode.

But for some reason she had this terrible feeling that the friend Ashton referred to was in fact Zach.

"A friend?" she asked. "From where?"

Ashton gave her a smile that seemed forced and tight. "Backpacking."

She gave him a look, a look hoping that it conveyed that she knew better than the lies he was telling her.

The tight smile he had faltered and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was disappointed with himself.

Calvin cleared his throat, unsure of the tension between his siblings.

"Anyway," he said. "Dad's waiting."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next Chapter- the family dinner <em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell on the Heart **

* * *

><p><em>She said you're a ramblin' man<br>You ain't ever gonna change  
>You got a gypsy soul to blame<br>And you were born for leavin'_

_- Zac Brown Band_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part IX<em>**

* * *

><p>The family dinner had been sufficiently awkward for everyone. It was quiet and no one had anything to say under the dominating stare of their father. And Cammie couldn't help but glancing the place next to her father, feeling a terrible ache in her heart. It had been her mother's seat and Cammie could see her there, laughing, bringing life to the memory.<p>

She smiled, sadly, now remembering her artistic mother who had been the glittery glue that held the family together.

"So," her father cleared his throat. "Ashton, how was Europe?"

Ashton looked uncomfortable, glancing up at their father before his eyes flickered back to the plate.

"Good," he mumbled lamely, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"And Calvin—"

"Jail was great dad," Calvin interrupted sarcastically, "really an eye opening experience."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "I would hope so, and I would hope that you are not planning going down the same road."

Calvin looked as though he wanted to snap something smart but he gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

Her father gave a nod of satisfaction before turning his gaze on Cammie. "And boarding school?" he asked. "How is that going?"

She forced a smile. "Good—Great, I love it."

"No friends to bring home?"

She didn't meet his gaze. "I was under the assumption this was a family gathering," she said, shooting a sharp look at her eldest brother.

"Well it was. But Ashton insisted," her father continued. "His friend has nowhere else to go."

That made Cammie all the more curious about Zach, even though she wasn't even sure if that was the friend Ashton had invited. "Nowhere?" she echoed, sending the question in Ashton's direction.

"His parent's past away a few years ago he been jumping from staying home."

"How old is he?" Calvin asked.

"Nineteen," Ashton replied.

Cammie gulped again.

"What's his name Jack . . .?" her father asked.

"Zach," Ashton corrected. Cammie's muscles locked up. Zach was coming to stay with them. She knew that could only mean trouble. And that meant he had to have known before they had gotten into as fight. "Zach Goode."

She resisted the urge to slam her fist on the table. Instead digging her nail into the skin of her palms.

"Cam?" Calvin asked, seeing the tension on her face. "You okay?"

Her eyes flickered back and forth between her brothers.

"Why didn't you tell us you went off into the war?" she asked, the question falling from her lips with no filter. Calvin looked confused while the look on her father and Ashton's faces were priceless— a complete mask of shock.

"What?" Calvin asked, the first to break the silence.

"How did you know about that?" her father asked, ignoring Calvin.

"Not the point," she said, and wished she hadn't said anything.

"I . . ." Ashton started and his eyes fell to his empty dinner plate. "How did you find out . . ." he muttered.

"I got a letter in the mail."

"You went through our mail?" Her dad asked, incredulous.

"Is that so wrong?" she snapped. "I was curious about the US Army letter, what was I supposed to do?"

"Mind your own damn business," her father snapped. She looked surprise, but then a scowl came over her face.

"Why is it such a big deal that you went to such lengths to hide it from us?" she asked and glanced at Calvin. "It's not like we would have minded."

"Because—"

"Because you didn't want Ashton to end up like you?" Cammie asked, using what Zach had said against her father. "Because you thought he was too prideful."

Her father sucked in a breath, his face beyond angered.

"You have no right—"

"He's my brother! I was supposed to believe that he just left us, when we needed to be a family most, instead of knowing you sent him away!"

"Yes."

"Why?" she said, wanted an answer. "This is all your fault," she said in a low voice. "It is your fault why our family is so broken. It is your fault my mother is dead. I hate you."

She said and looked around, only to find both brothers had cleared out, and there was no sign of them anywhere.

"Cameron."

She stood back from the table, preparing to stalk out.

"CAMERON! SIT DOWN!" he roared.

"No," she snappily replied. "I'm going on a walk."

"It's below freezing —"

She snatched her coat of the rack in the foyer.

"I'm going on walk!" she called again, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh jeez guys sorry I'm so late on this. But truth is I have other things to do over break. I'm in high school and I have social upstanding to keep :P Anyway here it is and hope y'all enjoyed and don't forget to review!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hell on the Heart**

* * *

><p><em>My mind went back to a few years ago<br>We tried so long, we almost gave up hope  
>And I remember you comin' in and tellin me the news<br>Oh man we were livin, goin crazy in the kitchen  
>We danced and screamed and held each other tight<br>We laughed until we cried _

_- Jason Aldean _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part X<em>**

* * *

><p>It had been one week since the previous incident— Cammie having not spoken to her father since. She would have tried to work it out with him; take back what she said and apologize. However, it seemed as though her father was not having it. He refused to talk to her, shutting himself up in his office, not coming out until he was sure he wouldn't be harasses by his only daughter. He obviously didn't want to speak to her.<p>

"I don't get it," she said, lying on the floor of Calvin's bedroom, both her brothers on the bed, Calvin on his computer and Ashton's head tilted towards the ceiling, staring boredly.

"Get what?"

"Why dad didn't want you to be like him, and why he thought you were the one with a problem," she said to Ashton sending Calvin a silent apology.

"Cammie—"  
>"I'm serious," she said, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Why did you go to such lengths to hide it? Why did you pretend to practically abandon us?"<p>

"I didn't want to hide it," he said. "Dad said it was for the best.'

"That makes no sense."

Ashton shrugged. "He didn't want you to get upset or worried."

"Because I wasn't worried when you ditched us, like I wasn't worried when Calvin murdered someone."

"Hey," Calvin said, obviously taking offense.

"It's true."

"Yeah but I'm not that guy anymore. I realized my mistakes."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. Ashton— I want to know what dad did for him to not want you to end up the same way he did."

"Cammie, it's complicated."

"So un-complicate it."

"Fine," he said, taking a deep breath. "He didn't want me to end up where he is now."

"What?"

"He's a ghost— a shell of a person. Because he lost mom."

"And he pushed us away," she mumbled.

"He didn't want me to come like that."

"It wasn't his fault our mother died."

"Cammie—"

Her eyes narrowed as conclusion jumped in her head. "Was he?"

"Of course not, Cammie— he didn't want me to fall in love."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was bull shitting her. "That. Makes. No. Sense."

"He didn't want me to have to lose the one person I might love most in the world."

It didn't make any sense to her. "So he sent you into the army so we could watch _you_ die?"

"He told me if he had the chance he never would have fallen in love with mom: it made his life worse."

"Okay well now I know why he hates us," she added sinisterly, her heart breaking on the inside.

"Cammie don't say things—"

"What else am I supposed to think?" she said, tear prickling in her eyes. "If he didn't want to love mom it's probably because he ended up with us. He's always resented us."

Ashton's eyes softened into hers. "You know that isn't true."

"Yes—"

"Cammie stop," Calvin interrupted, his own eyes slightly glazed over. "Ashton is right. He used to play with us all the time. I can't remember a time when you weren't attached to his lap."

"You need to let me finish; I know it sounds bad— it did to me first too, but hear me out. That's how he felt _right_ after she died.

"He was bitter and lonely. He was trying to push people away. He sent me into the army because I was with Heather—remember her?"

Cammie nodded slowly. "He didn't want me to fall in love because he had quite a cynical view then. He sent me into the army. He sent you to boarding school and Calvin had already gotten his own way out. He wanted to be alone."

Tears piled up against the rim of her eyes, falling without her noticing.

"I don't understand why he told you and not us."

"He didn't tell me until he asked me to come home— about three and a half years ago. Once he realized we were all he had left."

"But—"

"I said no," Ashton continued. "I said no because I love being in the army, I made lifelong friends, it was an eye opener. When I said no I guess he figured you would too."

Her lips formed an 'O' and she snatched tissues of the floor and wiped her eyes.

"So now," she said, her voice returning. "He really wants to be a family again?"

Ashton nodded. "I do too."

Without saying anything Cammie got off the floor and embraced her eldest brother, motioning for Calvin to join in. He grinned wolfishly and did so, wrapping his long arms around both his siblings.

"Me too," Calvin and Cammie echoed, smiling at each other.

* * *

><p><em>So the truth comes out. :P Review or PM me if you had questions or don't completely understand something. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hell On the Heart**_

* * *

><p><em>So let it rain, let it pour, she don't love me anymore,<br>Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me,  
>Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve<em>

_-David Nail_

* * *

><p><em>Part <em>_XI_

* * *

><p>She had made up with her father; apologizing for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She told him Ashton had explained everything to her; and that she wanted to a family again. Her family was everything to her— she would gladly give up anything that got in the way of that. Whether that 'anything' maybe Taylor. She said that because she got the sinking feeling her father wanted her to stay.<p>

He wanted them to be a happy family, all living under the roof as though they were all teenagers. But the reality was Cammie was eighteen, Calvin was twenty one, and Ashton was almost twenty two. Both Calvin and Ashton decided they wanted to go to college, and Cammie would be too at the end of this semester. It just wasn't a reality that they could all live together. But she respected her father for trying to hold on.

Their family was getting along the best since her mother had died. All until two days later when Ashton told her Zach was arriving the next day.

"Tomorrow?" Cammie repeated, looking her brother in the eyes, trying to decide if she had misunderstood.

Ashton nodded. "Yeah."

Cammie blew out a breath and collapsed on the couch, her head absolutely spinning.

Ashton gave her a funny look. "Why are you acting so weird about this? He's a cool guy. You know you actually remind me a lot of him. I'm sure you'd get along great."

"Why does everyone say that?" she exploded, her thoughts spoken aloud without her intention. Ashton was now looking at her as though she were crazy. "What are you talking about?"

She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Nothing," she mumbled. "Sorry."

He didn't look like he believed her. This was her older brother— he knew how to gauge her emotions and feelings. And it didn't help that he somehow figured everything out with the smallest hints. He had a knack for that.

"No, you sound as though you've met him," he said. "Or know someone who's met him."

"Ashton I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid Cam, I know what you're thinking. How do you know Zach?"

She shook her head. "I don't."

"You're lying," he replied, his eyes zeroed in on her.

She shrugged and broken eye contact. "Whatever Ashton."

"Cammie tell me."

"I don't have anything to tell you."

"So what will Zach say when he gets here?" he asked. The question took her off guard but she remained calm— she had, after all, been lying to her boyfriend of two and a half years successfully.

Cammie shrugged. "About what?"

"Cammie."

"Ashton quit being weird, I've no idea what you're talking about. I've never met your Zach friend."

Ashton stared at her. "Fine, I believe you."

She knew he didn't really, but at least he'd give her a break for now.

He sat back on the couch and relaxed, flipping on the TV.

About half an hour later he asked, "Cam?" he asked.

She looked up from the magazine she had been completely engrossed in.

"Ya?"

"What color are Zach's eyes?" he asked.

"Green," she answered, then returned her eyes to the magazine.

Ashton was smirking when she finally figured out what he had done.

"So you do know him?" he asked when Cammie's disbelieving eyes met hers.

"You tricked me!"

"That isn't what this is about Cammie," he looked at her evenly. "How do you know Zach?"

Cammie gave him an exasperated look but knew he would back down without knowing. "He's a friend of a friend of mine at boarding school."

Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"He came to visit my friend, and we hung out sometime is all."

"You seem to have a problem with him."

"He's kind of an ass."

Ashton looked as though he was unsure of whether to believe her.

"It's true."

"Nothing happen with you guys?'

She rolled her eyes. "No Ashton."

"Just saying," he said. "Zach has a reputation."

"For what?" she asked, his words obviously sparking more attention. Ashton eyes her warily.

"He gets around."

He saw a flash of anger cross her face but it was gone before he had time process it.

"Cam," he said again. "Did something happen? You can tell me if it did."

She shook her head. "Nothing happened Ashton, honest it didn't."

She felt sick because of her lies. Sure they were massive life changing lies but she still felt guilty. She shouldn't have to lie to him. There was no real reason to. But she had gotten so caught up in lying all the time it came as second nature. And she wouldn't tell him the truth because then he would have known she was lying when he'd asked her point blank. She didn't want his disappointment weighing on her shoulders.

"Fine."

"So he's coming tomorrow?" Cammie asked.

Ashton nodded briefly.

"Great," she muttered.

He eyed her warily. "Cammie."

"What?"

"I don't want you to lie to me," he said, locking eyes with her.

She stopped for a moment, and felt like she was about to spill her guts. She wanted to, just to get everything off her chest. But something told her it wasn't the right time. Then again, there probably was never going to be a right time.

She was still looking him straight in the eye when she said, "I'm not."

And then she walked away as if the whole conversation was completely meaningless to her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: :( Cammei shouldn't be lying to Ashton. What will happen next? <em>  
><em>*Zach's in the next chappie. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hell On the Heart **

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin.<br>I can hear the ringin of a beat up ol guitar.  
>Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin,<br>"Keep on dreamin, even if it breaks your heart."_

_-Eli Young Band _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part XII<em>**

* * *

><p>With Zach at her house she was completely psyched out. It made her so uncomfortable, knowing he could be right around the corner, lurking in one of her rooms. The worst part was she had no control over what he did. She couldn't kick him out because he was Ashton's 'friend', and she couldn't be anything but over bubbly and pleasant to him because she didn't want Ashton or the rest of her family to suspect anything.<p>

For the most part she tried to avoid him. And it wasn't too hard, because Cammie could tell he didn't want to be around her. He always seemed uncomfortable and upset when they were in the same room, and he ignored her, and it hurt more than she thought it would.

The day he came, though— that had to have been the worst.

"Cammie!" she heard her father call from the front foyer. Cammie felt an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Ashton friend is here, come greet him!"

She sighed and pushed herself off the bed. "Coming!" she yelled. She checked herself in the mirror quickly. She wasn't about to go and see Zach looking like a piece of shit.

She took a deep breath. "I can do this."

And then she proceeded to walk downstairs and then she saw him there. He was standing there, looking more gorgeous then she remembered. His hair was a bit longer, his cheeks filled with a little bit more stubble. She saw his adam's apple bob as he met her eyes. They were hooded, hiding things, like they were most of the time. But they seemed to have a sadistic edge to them, making her feel small.

". . . Cammie," she heard her brother say. "She's the one I was telling you about in Italy."

She nodded and smiled politely, the way she would if he were a stranger. He nodded and smiled himself, and she knew him well enough to know it was forced.

"Nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand. She took it, fighting the urge to cringe at the familiar warmth she felt.

"You too."

He pulled his hand back sooner than she wanted him to do. "You have the same eyes." He said, now speaking to both Ashton and Cammie.

Ashton laughed. "Of course we do, she's my little sis."

Zach smiled gently, and she saw the hurt masked in his eyes.

"Here let me help me with your bags." Ashton, Calvin, and her dad went out to the car, Ashton calling back, "Cammie show him to his room!"

She nodded and then turned away from him. "Follow me."

She gulped. The spare bedroom was across from hers.

He nodded and picked up his bag.

"You know," she said softly. "You could have told me you were coming."

"Before or after you broke up with me?" he wondered.

"We were never together," she hissed quietly.

He rolled his eyes at her back. "Of course we weren't."

"Zach," she hissed.

"What?"

"There's nothing between us. There never was."

"So you wouldn't care if I told Taylor—"

"Zach!"

He scowled. "Whether you want to admit it or not I know you felt it too."

"You're being ridiculous."

They were at the room by now.

"Am I?"

She closed her eyes, trying to scramble her thoughts together. "Zach," she said again, quietly.

"What?" he said. He sounded tried.

"Can we not do this now?"

"Yeah, sorry," he replied. "When's a good time for you?"

"I don't want you to hate me," she said. "Please can we talk about this another time."

"I don't hate you," he breathed. "And no—we can't."

And then Calvin walked in, ignoring the dense tension he felt between the two.

"Where do you want these?" he asked, directing to Zach's bags.

"Just throw 'em on the bed," he said.

"I'll see you later then," she said.

Zach nodded. "I guess."

She walked out, feeling his gaze on her, but also feeling Ashton as he came up the stairs. He looked at her as if he knew something and wanted to figure the rest of it out.

* * *

><p><em>...Just how they're dealing.<em>

_Spoiler: Breakup in next chappie :P_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hell On the Heart**

* * *

><p><em>Was it the wine or the moonlight glow<br>or the way we were dancin on that old dirt road  
>was it the sweet song she was singin'<br>or the way it all happened without even thinkin'  
>I've been on the edge I've been on the brink<br>But I don't think I've ever been this far  
>So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl<em>

_- Luke Bryan _

_^^ Love this song^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part XIII<em>**

* * *

><p>The whole week for her was torture; seeing him every day, feeling an empty sucking feeling in her throat every time he looked at her too sharply or his voice was annoyed. She didn't want to admit it but she knew she had feelings for him. She had to if she got as strong as a feeling as that every time she saw him.<p>

She had feelings for him— she didn't want to, but it wasn't something he could control. But as the week came to an end she didn't know if she felt relieve or sad about him leaving. Maybe a bit of both?

She had been talking to Taylor ever once in a while. But she mostly ignored his calls and called him back later telling him she was busy. She didn't really even think about him much. He mind was constantly rotating around Zach and her family, she didn't have time to think about Taylor.

"I know," Cammie said into the phone. "I'll see you next week."

"I miss you," Taylor whined.

For some reason she hadn't missed him over break, probably because she had been obsessing about what to think and do about Zach. A strong emotion came over her then.

"Taylor."

"Yeah babe?"

She knew she needed to break up with him. It wasn't fair to him, to keep leading him on when she never felt as though she loved him anymore. Zach or no Zach, it was the right thing for her to do. She didn't want to do it over the phone but right now it seemed like the best idea.

"We can't be together anymore."

"What?"

"We can't be together anymore," she repeated.

"You're breaking up with me?" he said, sounding completely surprised, and she was surprised to hear that he hadn't seen it coming.

She took a breath. "Yes."

"…_why_?"

She sighed, this would be the hardest part. "We aren't the same. I just don't. . ."

"Love me."

"No," she said. "I do love you. I'm just not in love with you anymore. And it seems selfish to lead you on. You need to find someone else Taylor. I'm sorry," tears stung as the corners of her eyes.

"There isn't anyone else."

"I'm not coming back to Huntington," she said. And it was true, her father was insistent about her going back to school at Roseville. "It wouldn't work anyway."

"But _ I _Love you."

"Taylor," she said. "Please don't make this any harder."

He took a breath. "It's already hard enough. I just don't… understand. Is there someone else?"

She swallowed. "I don't know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I don't know Taylor."

"How can you not know?"

"There might be, but this needed to happen whether there was someone else or not."

"It's Zach isn't it."

She was taken off guard. "What..?"

"He always tolf me you and I wouldn't end up together, and I thought he was teasing when he said he was going to steal you from me."

"He _said _that?"

"Some friend."

"Taylor," she started again. "It doesn't matter if it's Zach or not. Our relationship has been falling apart slowly before I even met him. It never would have worked."

"I'm coming to see you."

"What?" She said, sounding alarmed. "No."

"Yes. Cammie I have to see you."

"Taylor I've lied to you all these years," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"I have two brothers. Two brothers I never told you about. And my mom died in a car accident when I was fourteen."

"No, your with them now."

"I lied to you."

The other end of the line was silent. "All these years? That's why I never met your family?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"because I was stupid and insecure and I thought you would leave me if I told you one of my brothers has been in jail for the past four years for murder. You don't like liars Taylor, I know you don't."

"You're right about that."

"I'm so sorry."

"I need to go," he said.

"You deserve so much better than me."

He didn't sound like himself anymore. "You're right," he said to her. "I do."

That brought more tears to her eyes, knowing he knew he could to better.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as her final goodbye.

When she didn't hear a response she knew he had hung up. She placed the phone down on her bed and used the sleeve of her sweat shirt to wipe away the tears streaking down her face.

She stayed like that for a while until she heard a voice in the doorway.

"I hope those tears aren't over a boy," Her father said, a knowing look in his eyes. And even if he hadn't seen or talked much with her in the past few tears he knew his daughter. She'd always had boy troubles.

She shook her head and lied, "no daddy."

"Then what could they possible for?" he asked.

She shook her head and didn't answer, willing for the tears to stop. But her eyes were watery and she felt incredibly foolish and exposed with her father watching her intently.

She laughed a bit. "Maybe there was a boy."

"Was?"

She tried to smile and nodded her head. "Was."

"What happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

"You can't lie to your old man."

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid."

"You are not stupid Cammie."

"Stupid enough to break my own heart," she mumbled.

He smiled his fatherly smile— the one she had missed so much.

"I doubt that."

"He was a good boy daddy," she tried to explained. "You would have liked him."

"I'm not sure I see the problem."

She breathed in deeply. "I think I'm in love with his best friend."

Her dad looked surprised, and she knew what he was thinking: _she's too young to be in love_.

"I see how that could cause some complications."

"I had to break it off daddy," she said. "It wasn't fair to either of them."

"Or to yourself."

She nodded her head. "How did you know mom was the one?"

Her father gave her the sad smile that was always brought along with the mention of her mother.

"I've told you this story before."

"I know."

"I just knew Cam, no complicated reason."

"I suppose you weren't in the same situation as me."

He laughed and shook his head. "No honey."

She breathed in and out again. "I guess I'll figure it out."

"Good, you look much prettier when you smile."

She smiled at that. "Thanks daddy."

He kissed the top of the head. "It'll all be okay."

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm hoping so."

He gave he another encouraging smile before leaving, closing the door tightly behind himself.

* * *

><p><em>Aww. Father daughter moments :)<br>BTW this story will be coming to and end soon.  
>Sowwweeee. <em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hell On the Heart**

* * *

><p><em>And all I got is a big broken heart and memories I can't drink away.<br>Just because the man I was wasn't enough to make you stay.  
>The heaven we had, the hell that I'm going through, other than that, there ain't much left of loving you. <em>

_-Randy Montana _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part XIV<em>**

* * *

><p>For one day it was silent. Her head, the house, it was all silent, giving her room to breathe. When she had woken up the next day she felt lighter, as though a weight had been pushed off her shoulders. Her mind for whatever was clear, not dwelling on details about her breakup, her subconscious avoiding it altogether. She had gone to find some company to share her enlightenedness with but only found a note on the kitchen counter saying her father, the boys, and Zach would be gone all day because they went on a fishing trip.<p>

She was only slightly relieved, pleased to find she had the house to herself, but was saddened by that fact that she'd been itching to speak with Zach. Only to see if he'd change his mind after she'd broken up with him. She wanted everything to be less stressful, and according to her newfound happiness, her relationship with Taylor had been quite stressful. Most likely because she was cheating on him and she felt enormously guilty.

But the day was short lived, as she had wasted the day away watching cartoons and Jersey Shore, endless TV to keep her mind from wandering from its peaceful abyss.

So when she heard the front door slam and the overly happy voices of her fathers and brothers, and Zach's deep laughed she was surprised that so much time had gone by. She was in her comfiest, softest sweatshirt that had once been her mothers and a pair of shorts despite the fact that it was the middle of winter.

"Oh hi," she said, as she went to greet the boys in the kitchen.

"Hey Cams," Ashton and Calvin greeted simultaneously.

Zach gave her a nod but nothing else and something was itching to talk to him.

"How was the fishing trip?" she asked.

"Great," Ashton replied. "We caught loads, dads putting them in the freezer in the garage."

Cammie nodded and smiled.

"Zach?' she said, feeling like she hadn't directly addressed him since they'd been here. He met her gaze for a moment, looking surprised to have been spoken to.

"Huh?"

She was going to ask him to talk but she knew her brothers might suspect something.

"Did you have fun?" she asked a harmless question.

He looked confused but answered anyway. "Um, Yeah."

She smiled. "Good."

It turned out she didn't have to ask for time alone with Zach because before she knew it her brothers had excused themselves.

He turned to go, muttering something under his breath.

"Zach," she called. "Wait."

He turned, his shoulders were tense.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "I broke up with Taylor."

For a moment something lit up in his eyes before walls went up and she couldn't read him.

"Ok. . ."

She was disappointed, she didn't know what to expect he'd say but she didn't think it would be this.

"If you wondering," she said, taking a chance and throwing her heart out to him. "I did it because of you."

He looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected her to admit that.

"Me?"

She nodded. "I think I'm in love with you," it was blunt, but she didn't want any tricks.

This time he didn't say anything, staring at her, making even more anxiety creep up her spine. "You broke up with him." It didn't sound like a question but she nodded anyway.

"For me."

She nodded again.

He gave her a smirk, one that made her heart race but also made her want to hit him.

"I'll see you later."

Her eyes went wide. "Zach—"

But he was already gone, stomping up the stairs.

She would have gone after him but her father entered through the backdoor.

She smiled. "Hi daddy."

"Hey sweetheart."

"How was the trip?"

He grinned. "Great."

She smiled to herself, but sincerely happy that her father seemed to be overjoyed. But the knots in her stomach about her doubted relation hip with Zach was making her nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm staying here right?" she asked. "Not going back to Huntington."

He gave her a weird look, "if you really want to go back I'm not going to stop you."

She shook her head. "No, I'm good here. I was just checking."

* * *

><p><em>And... it's slowly coming to an end... Mwhhahaa<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hell on the Heart **

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me in the dark<br>Roll me through the night  
>Hold me like you'll never let me go<br>Hit me with your heart  
>Tell the more to lie<br>Let your skin talk to my soul  
>Kiss me in the dark<em>

_-Randy Rogers Band_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part XV<em>**

* * *

><p>She knew she had questioned why she'd liked him before, but this was getting to point where she almost couldn't take it. He was ignoring her, even more than normal, except he kept giving her sly, smug looks that broke her heart. She realized how stupid she was. She was a fool to believe that he loved her back; he was just picking fun at her. She had broken up with the sweetest boy in the world for some jackass that decided he didn't really like her. She was angry at herself for being tricked, but for some reason she couldn't be angry at him. Mainly because she was now sure she was in love with him.<p>

And dammit, she didn't want to be anymore.

He was nothing special, just another jackass that broke her heart and she should have seen it coming. He had had his way with her and he really didn't want anything more. She must have been lying to herself when she thought she saw compassion in his eyes. She must have been seeing things.

"Cammie," her brother's voice bought her out of her dreary thoughts.

"Yes Ashton?" she muttered, not really paying attention.

"Who's the boy?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a boy."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

He laughed. "Then bother you? Of course not." He was quiet for a moment. "It's Zach isn't it." It didn't sound like a question.

Her eyes drew to him, and she felt insanely tired of lying to him. "Yes."

He looked surprised, as if he had expected her to deny it.

"So you lied to me earlier."

She nodded again, staring out the window rather than meeting his eyes.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you'd approve."

"I don't."

She didn't say anything.

"But . . ."

She wasn't making an argument because Zach obviously didn't want anything to do with her anyway.

"I could," Ashton said. "Zach's a good guy."

"Great," she muttered.

"I thought you liked him."

She smiled grimly. "And I thought he liked me."

Ashton could tell what she meant. "You meant— I'll go talk to—"

"No," she snapped. "Please don't. I'm fine Ashton, sorry for lying to you."

"You don't deserve this."

"I'm fine," she said. "It's not like I won't get over it."

Ashton sighed but nodded, and Cammie knew he would keep his word and not do anything. He didn't like confrontation anyway.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and then dragged her butt up and returned to her room. Except along the way a hand snatched out of a door and caught her arm, pulling her inside. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the guest bedroom's door, Zach's body covering every inch of hers.

"Zach what are you—"

He hushed her quickly, placing his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him with what he hoped were angry eyes.

"Be quiet for a second," he muttered. Downstairs the front door closed and an engine sounded, disappearing in the distance.

He removed his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

He looked at her, his green eyes unreadable, as they always were.

"I want to kiss you," he said simply, leaning in, touching his lips to hers.

She couldn't deny how much she wanted that but she forced him off of her, her female hormones enraging her.

"You don't get it do you," she said, watching him as he turned to her, obviously not on the same page.

"Get what?"

She shook her head. "Of course you don't. You don't understand what I gave up for you do you?"

"Cammie what are you talking about—?"

She glared at him. "I gave up Taylor for you. I broke up with him for you, and all I get in return are cryptic remarks and one night stands."

"I'm not following. . ."

"Of course you aren't," she said, ready to storm out. "I guess you wouldn't."

He caught her arm. "You aren't making any sense."

"What doesn't make sense is that you told me you wanted to be with me, that you would fight for me, you seemed willing enough to stab your best friend in the back, and then I tell you that I'm in love with you and what do I get?" she snarled, showing her teeth at him in a sarcastic smile. "You walked away from me."

"Cammie that isn't—"

"You've been avoiding me. You know when I was with Taylor I had this feeling that maybe you cared about me more that some hole for you dick, I guess I was wrong."

She ripped the door and open and stomped out, walking at a fast pace to get to her room. Right as she tried to slam the door a foot caught it.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, tears falling down her face.

"Cammie," he said, and Cammie felt a little bit better hearing the distress in his voice. At least it showed he care a little bit.

"Zach I can't deal with this right now," she said, trying to hide it so that he couldn't hear that she was crying.

"Cammie," he said again, just repeating her name. "Please open the door."

"No!"

She heard him sigh, and he pushed back, obviously stronger than she was. Annoyed, she let the door open under his weight and like a child, sat down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

She was there for about a minute before she felt the bed creak, and warm, soft fingers stroking her hair.

"Stop it," she snapped.

"I love you Cammie."

She jolted up, and looked at him. "What?"

His green eyes were warm now, even though she saw traces of guilt. "I love you, I'm in love with you."

"Great," she said and wiped at her eyes. "Now you're making fun of me."

He kissed her softly, relieved when she didn't try to pull away.

"I am not," he said softly.

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"Because I couldn't get you alone."

"You didn't have to be such an ass," she said.

"Who would I be without my assyness?" he asked.

She laughed lightly. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "You were right. I would have kill Taylor if it would have gotten me you," he said. "I have no idea why but I always felt he wasn't good enough for you."

"And you were?"

"I knew if you would ever be mine I wouldn't let your heart stray."

A few minutes ago her heart felt like it was about to break, or that it had already been broken, but now it felt like it was about to burst. His words were the sweetest anyone had ever said to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

She smiled, almost to herself. "For not being the asshole I thought you were."

He smirked. "I love you," he replied, as if that was more important, which, she supposed, it was.

"It took me a while," she said. "But you know I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Fin. <em>

* * *

><p><em>(Sorry for the lame ending) <em>


End file.
